


Raven's a Snake - Second Year

by Callmeveedear



Series: Raven is a Snake [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, References to Canon, Werewolves, but please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeveedear/pseuds/Callmeveedear
Summary: It's Ravens second years, her father's being protective and she has this nagging feeling and dull memory of someone she wishes she could remember properly.
Series: Raven is a Snake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608046





	Raven's a Snake - Second Year

Ravens second year was rather... unusual? Her father was more protective then usual, stoic as always of course but protective, and gave her times she had to be back home for even when they were at home —Spinners End— even though she usually had a little more freedom there because, it was muggle area and most people knew each other.

Once they got to to Hogwarts she thought it would calm, but it got worse. She realised, once there, why though. She saw the Dementor's and understood, more so when aunt Minnie explained a criminal had escaped Azkaban and that's why the dementors were here, trying to find them. She left him to be protective and didn't say a word, not to him at least. But she still pushed, as teenagers when they could, to let her have some more freedom, she was twelve and she understood that they thought her to young but she also wanted to be able to live and do her homework, have her friends and maybe sneak around the castle a little. Which she wouldn't be able to if her father stuck to his ways and never let her out of his sight for to long. 

After a while, once school had officially started, she got sick of it and snuck out on a night just to relax and get out of the slytherin rooms and out of the easy view of her father. While wandering she found the Twins had seemed to have the same idea as her to get out. Her ravenclaw tie on robe forgotten and black short hair in place she was easy around the pair not hesitating around them, not worried about their perceptions of her house. The Weasleys grinned at her, they'd met up a few times she given them tricks she knew and/or had made with potions and They showed her ways out and around the castle in return or at times the other way round. She greeted them happily and asked them for a hand asking to be shown a way she could get to Hogsmead it was almost the trip for the third years and she wanted to Get out and her father wouldn't catch her there, well not during the trip. They agreed and asked her to help test some things in return, she'd made the deal easily knowing one or two of her housemates shed like to see the reactions of.

When the day came and she noted she wasn't the only on sneaking there and knocked on Harry's shoulder, he'd grinned sheepishly but after a few allowed the 'ravenclaw' to hide with him under the cloak on their way they saw Draco and the others she'd moved to join him throwing snowballs when he had made the first one she had whispered a quick spell to him and the both happily used it until the boys ran scared. When Harry dropped the cloak she stayed hidden and dropped it a little later before leaving slowly after a while watching the group in not quite envy. She instead headed towards the shops happily wandering around before heading back, with a few pockets full of sweets and new books, to a small snowy opening on her own opening a book reading for a while it was quiet until she'd heard the ' HE WAS THEIR FRIEND' shout and realised what the boy had found out and had decided it was time to leave. She'd headed back to the castle less cautiously then she'd left it. The only person to notice her, bar maybe a few students, was Headmaster Dumbledore who simply made a small ' You look better in green' comment as she handed him a pack of lemon drops she'd bought extra on her journey. 

She changed direction and then her appearance back to her green hair and removing the tie when no others where around happily, ignoring her father's annoyed looks at her unusual lateness, and his noting of a ravenclaw tie in her pocket.

\---

She liked her defence lessons this year, the professor had been easy going, happy and obviously taught things he believed and enjoyed. He seemed somehow familiar, though she couldn't figure out how quite yet. She found herself learning better from him then previous hired defense professors. Werewolf or not he was good at this, yes she knew, her father started making wolfsbane that made that rather obvious. He also understood when she asked to try a few of their spells after class rather then in lesson from to time when she wasn't so confident or just wanted more practice. He was easy to talk to and he seemed to love teaching and the work he was doing in general. She could imagine she would as well if she was shunned over something that wasn't her choice.

The night she saw the trio sneak out she followed, sue her she'd been out anyway, why not follow? They always went where the adventure was and she didn't want Harry to have all the fun... or get himself killed. She was there in time to see them go into the tree and she paused and groaned, the lion tie today at least, idiot moves that could get hurt are definitely a Gryffindor moves. She followed getting hit once or twice in her way her eyes went wide hearing the voices and looked through the cracked open door and had her wand at her side while sneaking into the room just before the door closed not getting noticed properly over the reveal of Black. Hermione seemed to notice but didn't say anything, when Professor Lupin appeared she almost fell a little betrayed, he should be helping them. She was almost ready to jump in front of Harry when the wand was handed over. They talked a while before her Father ran in. He barely noticed her over seeing Sirius and she worried her lip trying to almost disappear, he would not be happy if he noticed her not here, not near Black. She stood wide eyes as she watched Harry blast her father when she couldn't do anything. 

Raven moved at the first chance she could when they started moving to the door pulling the pieces of the now broken bed from her father pushing it up in time for his eyes to flicker open and push himself up and she simply informed him that, "Its a full moon. They're outside." In a careful calm voice eyes averted from his. He almost threw himself towards the door fast enough barely realising he knew her voice which, actually, hurt her a little more then she'd expected it to. When she got out, after her father, she saw the wolf staring at the others and let out a small scream of surprise making it turn to stare and it jumped for her she stepped back claws catching her arms which she'd raised to protect herself scrapping straight through her shirt and arms themselves. She was so distracted by the pain she didn't notice the dog jump at the wolf. Raven fell back against the tree tears falling down her face silently, arms cradled to her chest as they bled and turned to look up seeing her father as the charm on her hair failed and fell back to its natural ginger the magic failing in the terror of the moment and his eyes didn't really the horror and he moved towards her and pulled the sleeves carefully away from the deep scratches, finally making her cry out at the pain it caused. He stayed silent as he checked the wounds and helped her up, his arm wrapping around her back. They finally got back to the castle her, Ron, Hermione and Severus. Her Father got Poppy and Hermione was sent to get someone to find Harry explaining some of what happened as Madame Pomfrey checked over the two injured

Her Father then sat carefully by her helping her clean her wound gently holding back the lecture he clearly wanted to start. He though was easily glad that it was only them in the Hospital wing, even if it included two thirds of the golden trio, of course a silencing ward was put up. He was careful as he carefully added potion and then bandaged the arms. He raised an eyebrow as he took the tie the from her neck carefully " You're not meant too have this Little Snake. " he'd told her carefully placing it in his pockets and she'd sighed but nodded with a soft apology knowing she had a few more anyway, Gryffindor's were terrible at loosing things. She didn't notice the other pair staring as she finally got fixed up and she thanked Merlin that it took more then a scratch to change someone to a wolf, though she knew it would scar and she'd have to live with the scarring. Which was reiterated when Hermione had moved over to talk to her when Snape left to get food for her ' And the Gryffindor's since I must' and Hermione asked her if she knew that and just generally set up a conversation and apology that They seemed to forget that she'd been there and hadn't thought to try and help.

Her father got a lot more protective more rules were in place til the end of that year. To make sure she didn't get hurt or sneak off into trouble again. But she understood, he was worried and she'd already scared him. It was after this though that she sat with her Mini Mooney, a small grayish wolf plush she'd had since she was a baby, and decided to against once more to go visit her godfather, to make sure he was okay before he left the grounds fully, she couldn't let him feel to bad about an accident. And she wanted to know if he remembers her. She only really had vague small memories of the man but she did remember him, and she wanted here uncle Mooney back.


End file.
